The Spectre's Echo
by Mindeaser
Summary: The tale of my guardians their time together
1. Spectre's Friend

"Hey, Echo. How was your mission" she heard a metallic happy voice from behind her. It was Spectre-4. She jumped a little and turned slowly. Blood rushed to her face and she felt her heart rate rise.

"I-It was fine" she said meekly.

He laughed. As it was clear, he was clueless.

"Well that's good. So, what did you get? Something good I hope" he asked "smiling" like a child. He was like this all the time but it wasn't just Echo, he liked everyone but, mostly liked to be around her.

To him Echo is a best friend and he loved to spend his days talking with and hanging around her. Though she was very Extroverted and open, there's one person who's presence could make her blush uncontrollably and turn her legs into jelly. But he was brave and he wouldn't hesitate to help her out of a bad spot and was therefore always near her. Wether it be her needing somebody to strike with or her just lonely in her apartment.

"N-no, I just came back with the Badger CCL and some other basic gear, nothing great. Damn cryptarch" she was trying not to make eye contact even though he didn't have eyes per se but she knew where they would be. "Yeah he is an ass but the badger's not bad loot" Spectre-4 is an exo with a blue paint. He's a level 40 hunter with the Kell's cloak and several chroma glows on his armor. He also has the StillPiercer and the Patch-A and Dark Drinker the exotic sword, and has the Taken sword DreadFang. He also has the exotic hand cannon, symbol of the Hunter Vanguard, The Ace of Spades. Truly she looked up to him. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be on a strike right now?" she asked. He smiled, or well tried to. "Don't worry about it, Zavala is a patient person. And besides, I wouldn't miss my best friend coming home for anything" he said.

She blushed and looked away.

Truly his words knew the path to her heart. He started walking away but then she wrapped herself around his arm, looked up at him and said: "be careful" he laughed. Then put his hand on her head. "I'm always gonna find my way home when you're here" he let her go and got in his ship. She waved to him as he left. Once he was gone she sighed and shut her eyes in frustration. "Why does he make feel this way" she almost yelled. "I don't know how you don't see it guardian" came Amanda's voice. She jumped and blushed. "A-amanda, you... you heard that?" she asked timidly. "You think it ain't obvious without you yelling it across the whole shipyard?" she asked. "What!

y-you mean it's that obvious?" she said wanting to hide in her cloak. They spent the next few hours talking about Echo's relationship with Spectre-4. In that time Echo realised just how much she loved him. How deeply his personality was rooted in her heart and his words into her soul. She had been caught on multiple occasions quoting him wether it be a bad joke or something inspirational.

A few days later.

Spectre was walking from the courtyard to the vanguard hall to hang out with his vanguard. On his way he saw Xander on his way down the stairs. Once down the stairs he talked with Eris for a minute, a few hive related jokes later and a small Eris almost burst out laughing. The strain on her face was visible she leaned on the table next to her at fear of falling over. He giggled at his achievement and walked off. Shaxx asked if he'd played his fill in the crucible and Spectre looked at him almost offended. "As usual from one of our top hunters" he laughed heartily and finally got to the main room. "Hey Cayde, you seen Echo?" Cayde's head shot up. A voice with poor reception shot through his data pad

"Cayde how much longer to override. We're dying out here."

He knew how close Spectre was to the one running the op, and wasn't keen on Spectre finding out about it. "I'm getting it don't worry" he said as he tried to get his ghost to help them. "Hey cayde ya there buddy?" Spectre said. Now cayde was panicking. "Cayde if I don't make it back tell spectre... Tell him I love him" Echo said. Then for the first time in centuries Cayde felt true fear. "Cayde" he heard over his shoulder. "Tell me where she is, NOW" Spectre said, his voice seething with Anger. "She's... on the Dreadnaught" Cayde said hesitantly. Spectre heard that and was overcome with fear for Echo. He set his ship to pick him up in the plaza. "Echo I'm coming" he said as he went as fast as possible.


	2. Spectre's Rage

Once on the Dreadnaught he ran as fast as he could toward her. Through the Festering Hall and in the hall leading to the Court of Oryx. He found her lying on the ground still breathing but unmoving. "ECHO NO!" he yelled as he slid to her side and lied her head on his lap. "Ghost get us out of here. NOW" he yelled. "Hey echo, don't worry I'm gonna get you out. Don't move you'll be fine" she moaned uncomfortably. She was covered in blood, scratches and scorch marks. "How did this happen?" he asked not worried about himself. Then a roar rang through the hall and Taken Thralls ran toward him. He took off his cloak, wrapped it into a ball an put it under her head. "Alright. Let's go you fuckers" he said as he drew his ace of spades and aimed at the first thrall. He shot and it disappeared into the taken rift. Over and over he landed precision kill after precision kill but they would replace each other faster than he could kill them. Then he threw an arcbolt grenade hitting several of them. Then once they were close he pulled out his knife and charged it with Arc light and slashed at them one by one. Once he cut one down he was already killing another. Soon enough he saw a Taken knight walking towards him. He equipped the Patch-A and took a few shots. The gunfire roared through the halls. But still the Knight kept on. Then in a moment of sheer instinct he drew Dark Drinker and swung the sword around his body slicing into the Knight with out mercy and it cried out in an echo through the halls. Soon he was alone again. Just the faint sound of Echo's breathing. He sighed. "At least you'll be okay. Hey, Xeno get out here" he said as a ghost with a black and blue shell appeared but it wasn't his, it was Echo's. He pointed to Echo. "Heal her, please" He nodded and flew to her. Then he pulled out his ghost and said "Help him if you can" she seemed surprised. "If I help heal her I won't be able to heal you" she said. He waved her off and went to sit down and wait for her to wake up. He was 'sweating' with worry over his friend. "Come on, Echo you can't leave me, not yet" he said as he looked on at his ghost helping Xeno heal her.

A few minutes later she moved and coughed up some blood. She opened her eyes and saw Spectre holding her to his chest and he was running. She felt a light blush grace her face. Once he got to the cabal bulkhead in the Dreadnaught he tried to wake her. "Hey, Echo. We gotta go. Get Xeno to get you to the tower" he said. She nodded and held up Xeno. He knew what to do and transmatted her to the chair in her ship. "Alright. Xeno lets go" Spectre said as he rushed to the tower as well.

Spectre was sitting on one of Amanda's crates as he tapped his foot. He had only been at the tower a few moments but he was so worried about her. Then the roar of an engine was heard as Xeno docked her ship. She was transmatted onto Spectre's lap. He picked her up and ran to Ikora with her. He had never seen an injured guardian before so he didn't know where to take her but Ikora was the best bet.

"Come on. Where are they" Cayde asked impatiently while staring down at his tablet. "IKORA, I'VE GOT AN INJURED" Spectre yelled from in front of Eris Morn's station. He was walking as fast as he could. Ikora saw Echo in his arms and gasped. It was a rarity for guardians to have legitimate injuries. "This is bad. Lay her on the table" he did as told and Ikora checked basic bodily functions. Her eyes were fine, no brain damage. She was breathing and her heart was okay. "Guardian, leave her. I will take her to the intensive care unit. But what of her ghost?" Ikora asked. Xeno appeared in front of her, damaged and hurt. "You need to brought back into the light, go to the traveler" Ikora said. Xeno did just that. "Is she going to be okay?" Spectre asked. "If we can get her medical attention, yes" he let out a big breath of relief.


	3. Spectre's Love

Echo was laying in bed barely conscious. Xeno was sleeping on a chair, nestled into her cloak. The door opened quietly and Spectre walked in. He walked toward the side of her bed where her ghost was asleep and moved him onto her bed gently. "Hey Echo" he said quietly. She sat up a bit and yawned. "Hi Spectre" she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry" he said as he put his head down. "I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough to keep you out of harms way. But from now on I won't let you out of my sight" he said as if he were trying to make up for this like it was his fault. It made her sad to know that she made him feel this way even though he wasn't even aware she was on an op to begin with. "It's not your fault. You weren't supposed be there so if anything I should be grateful to you for saving me when I should have died" she said but her face began to sadden. Tears began to streak down her face. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I thought that I could have done it, yet I almost died" her quiet sobs were quiet and anguished. Then he wrapped his arms around her. Then he caressed her cheek and kissed her and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. How could this Hunter Legend fall in love with her, a lowly, 20, rookie who barely has a grip on her Arcblade. After a few seconds she finally stopped thinking and just kissed him back. Slowly the kiss became deeper as she began to run her hands along the shapes of his body. Finally they separated, breathing heavily. She pointed to his vest. He stood and took off his armor. She did the same. They embraced each other again and they resumed their kiss more passionately. He gently worked his hands up and down her body, memorizing every detail. She moaned and leaned into his touch. He made sure he was careful after all she was just in the hospital. She bit her lip as for her, it was getting difficult to hold back. And so she soon stopped holding back altogether and tackled him. Her hips straddled his and she looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Alright gimme a sec" he said as he searched through his modules and functions until he found it, a mental switch and when flipped presented Echo with a human like penis, standing at attention. He flipped them over so he was on his knees and she was on her back. He gave her one more questioning look. She responded with: "if you don't, I'll shoot you" she wasn't joking and he knew this so he continued. He pressed it to the entrance of her Insides, slowly but steadily. Finally it went inside eliciting a sharp half scream half moan from Echo, this was her first time after all. And so he thought he had hurt her so he began to panic and pull out, but it was much too late for that as she quickly wrapped her legs around his back and pushed him further in. She moaned louder. "Oh, Spec, it feels so good, its so deep" she cried out. He pulled it out again and then pushed it back in faster and faster for almost an hour of intense sexual relations and a few shocking revelations. "Oh spec, I love you. I've, fu-hn, I've always loved, ah, you" she smiled as she reached around his back and they both climaxed, she hugged him hard and he thrust as deep as he could. Warm seed filled her womb and overflowed slightly. Her belly expanded a little from the release. He slowly pulled out, meanwhile Echo whimpered. Once out, some of Spectre's synthetic sperm slowly spilled out of Echo and on her bed. Spectre lied beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close as they left to the realm of dream.

"And I'll always love you, no matter what"


	4. Echo's Love

When Echo woke up she saw Spectre there in front of her. Holding her as if she might disappear if he let go. She giggled quietly. The thing is she can't tell if he's awake or not, his eyes are covered by a metal plate. "Hey, spec?" she said but he was fast asleep. "Ok then" she sat up and felt that the back of her thigh was wet. It was Spec's cum. "Good thing it evaporates easily" she said to herself. She had read up on Exos of Spectre's model and found this out amongst other things. When she was free of Spec's grip she went over to Xeno, who was still asleep in her cloak. She resisted the urge to take a photo and poked him gently to wake him up. "Huh...? Oh! Good morning guardian" he said as he woke up and transmatted away. She then went over to her dresser grabbed some civilian clothes. Blue and white panties an orange button up shirt and a dark blue skirt. She jumped down from the ledge of her apartment to the steps to what would be Hawthorne's perch, quickly remembering she was in a skirt, she blushed and held it down. She then sighed and thanked the Traveler no one was near and took a stroll around the Tower.

She first went to visit Eris. "So another guardian saved from the Taken. Good" Eris said with a smile. "Indeed. So anything to be done?" Echo asked. Eris shook her head, "Not for anyone in your condition. It's not everyday we get to save a guardian from Oryx's claws" she said with a giggle, which Echo shared. She walked past her and waved at Shaxx, he waved back and yelled something about the crucible. Then she made it to the vanguard command room. "So, she lives" Cayde said as he saw her. The other two vanguard looked up when they heard him. "Hello guardian, you're making a full recovery I hope" Zavala kindly smiled at her. "I'm glad it was nothing permanent, scars aren't how you should remember triumph" Ikora said. "Well as for me. I'm just happy to see one of my hunters ready for the wilds" Cayde walked over to her and leaned on her shoulder. "So you gonna stay in the land of the living this time" he asked. "Well, since you asked so nicely I think I can fit it into my busy schedule" she laughed a bit and even Ikora smiled. She then walked out and talked to Eris for a minute or two. "Hey Eris, got yourself a man yet?" she asked. Eris' face illuminated a light red for a moment as all three of her eyes widened a bit. "N-no I am as lone as ever. But what of your recovery?" Eris asked, quickly regaining her composure. "I'm just fine, but also curious about this crush of yours" she said with a smirk. Eris looked shocked. "How did you-" "you are too easy. So, spill, who's the special one?" Echo prodded. "He-... He's a warlock, blue hair and blue eyes. He's around your level. He's funny and innocent and he just knows how to get me to smile" she said. Echo saw a very small smile grace Eris' cute face. Eris recalls the times she would peek around a corner and see him talking to other guardians. He was always smiling or laughing at himself or his friends. He would either be doing that or absurd dances. When he would come to talk to her, he would always make jokes that usually make her frown about the guardians inability to be serious but for him she'd smile or even laugh. "It's been a while since I've felt a true want to be around another guardian. Its... nice" she sighed. "But enough about me, I want to know about you and Spectre" she said hinting at something. "Wh- when did yo- how?!" she asked. "I guess you didn't remember he had to walk past me with you in his arms to get you to Ikora" she said. "Oh yeah" she said. "So how was your night?" Eris asked suggestively. Echo's face brightened and displayed shock. "You know about 'that'?" she asked. "How do you always manage to forget, in the most awkward ways, I live next door. And I mean, I've heard and seen Hive mate and you two were more feral than that" she said. Eris then leaned closer to her and made a face of pleasure and moaned quietly. "Oh spectre its so big. I love it. Please, deeper" she said in a quiet lustful tone. "Hey. Hey keep it down" Echo said trying to quiet Eris. "Why?, you two sure didn't" she said and laughed. Eris was hysterical. So much so that even Echo could be heard laughing too. "Well you must tell me: what was it like? I know Exos are different from humans and you seem to have some experience in that field now" Echo smiled and blushed. "It was amazing, as first times tend to be. But there was a moment where he was being an ass. I had said that I would make him cum before me and as I said it he started VIBRATING" She said, emphasizing the word. Eris was shocked and she blushed mildly. "That sounds just exquisite" she said kind of lost in thought. "It was, I can't believe he has something like that. I read up on his model and it said nothing about a function like that" her grin melted as she recalled the feeling of her experience. "-cho. Echo. HEY" she shook her head and saw Eris yelling at her. "Sorry I kinda spaced out" she scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "O...k... Well I suppose he must be awake by now, or did you forget?" Eris asked with sly smile. Echo's face lit up with embarrassment as she raced off back to her apartment. "That girl is something else"

*Meanwhile in Echo's apartment*

Spectre lied in Echo's bed asleep. With a few beeps he woke up, his internal clock telling him it was 8:37 Am. "Damn, I guess I really did go all out" he said with a heavy sigh. He sat up with some effort and put his armor on and found his way back to his apartment.

*In Spectre's flat*

He was standing in front of a full mirror with black jeans on a white dress shirt hung over his waist and a black vest over it. He looked "smiled" and walked back to Echo's apartment

On the way back to her apartment Echo spotted Spectre. "Damn he is lookin sharp!" Echo thought. She bit her lip as she looked at him. He turned to her and smiled. "Morning beautiful!" he said in a cheery tone. How his world lit up when he saw her. He could be dismembered, drowning or plain old dying and still be happy as long as Echo was there. He stepped over to her and they linked arms for a walk in the city.

On their tour through the city they got a combination of jealous and suggestive looks. Somewhere in the market district a little girl approached Echo. The small awoken had light purple skin, dark purple eyes. She looked at her curiously. "Why is there an "x" on your face?" she tilted her head and pointed at Echo. Echo bent over and smiled at her. "My mommy gave it to me. She liked the way it looks" the girl giggled. "I like it to. Maybe I should get pretty makeup like you someday" Echo laughed and nodded. The thought crossed her head. "Why was I marked?" she thought to herself. She thought for a moment but quickly disregarded the thought. Spectre put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Or at least he tried, he actually tripped and fell face first and rolled over to face Echo. She laughed and said. "You rolled a 1" through her tears. "Your face is red" Spectre laughed almost as hard. Echo blushed and helped him up. "Yeah? Well your face is blue"

This is how most of the days they spent together went after they came together. (Hehe)

Eventually one specifically starry night on the highest off limits part of the tower. While the two sat for a nice romantic dinner. Spectre took her to see shooting stars over the city. He got down on a knee and opened a small box with a diamond ring in the shape of their shared Hunter crest. And the obvious "Yes, for the love of the traveler. Yes!" the two were to be married on the next summer solstice.


	5. Echo's Revenge

In late April.

"You're sending me back?" she asked her vanguard. "Yup it seems Oryx hasn't learned his lesson so we need him cut down once and for all." she smiled. "Yes! I've been looking for a chance to get back at him."

"Are you sure this is wise? It didn't go so well last time. And Spectre won't be here to save you this time." She smirked. "I'm much stronger than I was last time. I can take on Oryx on my own." Then the Dreadnaught came into view. "Well here we are again, and I'm ready for round two you bastard."

"On your left. Behind you, knight. Shoot that wizard, quick! Get to cover now!"

Two hours later, Echo was holding her own against Oryx.

"Come now light bearer. Face me I will take you as well"

The booming voice of the taken king rattled her chest.

"Alright if we keep this up we should have him in no time" Xeno was more confident then ever. Echo turned the corner to fire but saw that Oryx moved. He was now behind her toppling pieces of the Dreadnaught on her. "RUN!" Xeno yelled. She was trying to make it to a clearing when a chunk of the ceiling the size of an interceptor landed on her back. She yelled in pain as her leg was crushed. "Tch, Damn you" she hissed. As she was pulling herself free she noticed a looming shadow around her. "Oh shi-AAH" Oryx massive fist had picked her up and was corrupting her body slowly with Taken blight. It burned. A lot. She screamed. A lot. Then a hole was burned through Oryx's wrist. "PUT HER DOWN. OR I PUT THE NEXT ONE BETWEEN YOUR EYES" Oryx crushed the girl in his hand and threw her to the glowing hunter. He jumped and caught her but her momentum threw him into a wall with her. He coughed as he hit it keeping her safe. He set her down gently and he stood enraged looking to the God in front of him and his love on the floor. "If you want to play god, THEN I GUESS I'M THE DEVIL BECAUSE ONE OF US ISN'T GOING HOME!"


	6. Spectre's Wrath

He yelled to Oryx. Furiously he fired into the monster easily twenty times his size. Every shot, unmissing unflinching and enraged he made sure every gun he had was empty, all Oryx's escapes we're sealed and his wizards were dead to draw his golden gun and still he was ruthless.

The bullets were flying, thralls were exploding and the once natural (for the hive) looking Dreadnaught was in ruin of a post war battle field. Yet there was but a lone soldier. battered, bloodied and beaten. Still he held his ground to protect all he held dear. "That all you got. I thought killing my second god would at least be a challenge" His ammo ran through his ghost was hurt and his cover was quickly diminishing. "Hey little, buddy. start a recording for me. okay? This gies out to Cayde, Eris, Russle and to those it may concern. Being of sound mind this is my will everything I own is to passed to my friends. Cayde, you better help Echo through what I'm about to put her through. Eris, the same goes to you and, you gotta chase that love or you'll lose it. Russle, now I know you've never met her but you two would get along find Echo and be with for this, and to all of you, my only regret is that I didn't get to spend more time with you. Don't go forgetin' me, okay? Alright stop it." Spec sighed and stood. After more shooting he stopped to load his gun. Then he heard the transmat sound. "Please tell me that recording was just a precaution. I don't want to lose you eith-" *bang* a single shot rang through the hall as Spectre's ghost fell to the ground. "No! No!, DAMN!" She was dead.

"You will not save her light bearer. You will not live!" Oryx shouted at Spectre. He coughed and pulled his hand away from his shattered ghost. It had been long enough.

She felt nothing but pain. In every fiver of her being bit still she opened her eyes slowly.

"Now you see ugly, I never *cough* intended on making it out of here" his voice modulator was scratchy like a ruined record. "But the least I can do is make sure you don't either." 'what! What's he doing' "Spec, Stop! D-don't do it" she reached for him as to bring him back to her safely.

He smiled.

And for the last time he drew upon the light. Taking every bit he could muster and concentrating it on his core. "Sorry kiddo but it ain't you're time" he waved to her and turned to the beast he was facing. And for the first time and last he saw fear upon the Taken King. "SPEC, NO!" She stood up and tried to run to him. "Don't come join me too quick" he smiled as he stared headstrong into his demise. "I'll miss you" in a burst of pure Light Echo was blown on her back. And when she opened her eyes both Oryx and Spectre were gone.

She dropped to her knees. She screamed into the void of empty space "DAMNIT!~" her expression was rage but she couldn't stop the flow of seemingly never ending tears. She sobbed into the floor for what seemed to her as eternity and soon she heard voices.

"Clear?"

"Check. We're good but, where's Oryx and those two guardians."

Four guardians and a vanguard entered the scorched section of the Dreadnaught.

Cayde looked around until he saw Echo crying near a dead ghost. "Oh no..."

"We're too late"

Cayde looked down in sadness. He could only feel bad for the girl. Survivors guilt is tough and them being so close wouldn't make it any better.

He came to her, crouched and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry"

R.I.P. Spectre-14. April 23rd. The Dreadnaught. A hero of the universe and a beloved fiance.


End file.
